The present invention relates to a health or wellness monitoring system and apparatus, where the apparatus employs a universally accessible interface for people without or with disabilities, capable of performing a myriad of health monitoring features. The universally accessible apparatus is also used in a system to provide two-way communications between remote caregivers and care recipients who need some assistance to remain independent. Embodiments of the present invention also describe a novel activity monitoring of a person needing care by use of motion sensing and time based statistical behavior analysis.